The Secret of Babylon Garden
by shadrougeforever
Summary: The Babylon Rogues finds a mysterious key that may have a link to what they're looking for. Jetwave, shadouge. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**MYSTERY OF THE BABYLON CONTROL BOX**

That morning on the Babylon Airship, the green hawk, Jet was in his office with his head down on his desk sleeping until a childish whine woke him up.

"Give it to me!" A girl shouted outside his door. "I mean it, Storm! Give my laptop back!"

Jet was annoyed by her whining, "What now?"

Then a purple swallow and grey albatross bursted into the room.

The swallow was hitting the albatross in his arm with all the strength she had, "Give it back you stutter machine!"

"I don't st-stutter!" The albatross shouted.

"See? You just stuttered!"

"I did not stu-stutter!"

The hawk was getting a headache from hearing their shouting, "Hey knock it off!" He shouted.

The two then stopped arguing and focused on their leader.

"What's going on here?" Jet asked not surprised to see them fighting.

The swallow pointed to the albatross, "Storm took my laptop and won't give it back. Tell him to give it to me."

Storm held the laptop close to him, "No way, Wave. I gotta check something out."

Wave placed her hands on her hips, "Like what? Gotta look up fatty foods that you can't afford?"

"I'm not f-fa-fa-fat!"

Jet was once again annoyed, "Shut up!"

Wave and Storm were finally silenced.

Jet looked over to Storm and crossed his arms, "Storm, give it back to her. You know that doesn't belong to you."

Storm sighed and handed the laptop back to Wave.

Once the laptop touched her hands, she snatched it out of his hands, "Keep off my stuff!"

Jet put his feet on his desk, "You two really need to grow up."

Wave didn't really pay attention to him at the time. She was too busy looking something up on the internet.

"You don't act too grown yourself, boss", Storm said.

"I do so! If I didn't I wouldn't be your leader."

"Hey guys, check this out!" Wave shouted.

Jet and Storm ran over to her.

"What did you find?" Jet asked.

"Since it's been pretty dull around here I checked out the museum in Future City and I found a valuable artifact. It's called the Babylon Control Box."

"Our ancestors?" Storm thought.

"What does it do?" Jet asked excitedly.

Wave shook her head, "Don't know."

Jet smirked, "Then maybe we should find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**NEW CHALLENGE**

That night in Future City, Shadow, Rouge, and Charmy were walking around the city.

Shadow and Charmy had their minds on Chaos Emeralds and for once Rouge didn't like it.

Charmy had a device that could allow him to find Chaos Emeralds by their energy, but the device was picking up no signal.

Rouge placed her hands on her hips, "Are you looking for Chaos Emeralds? Aren't you two forgetting the reason why we're here? We're suppose to be on vacation remember?"

"Did you get a signal yet?" Shadow asked Charmy.

Charmy shook his head, "Nope."

Rouge sighed, "You boys..."

Then they all heard glass breaking from a building close to them.

Shadow looked over to the building, "What the?" He then saw three dark figures riding on extreme gear breaking through the window.

Charmy pointed to them, "What's that?" All of sudden the device for tracking the Chaos Emeralds had a signal and it was pointing towards the three dark figures. Charmy turned to Shadow, "Shadow, the Chaos Emerald's over there!"

Shadow smiled, "All right! About time! Finally some action!" Shadow jumped off the platform they were standing on and jumped on the road to cut the thieves off. When he was ready to attack the first one, he quickly flew pass him. Shadow watched as the first thief got away. He got a quick glimpse of him. The first thief looked like a green bird. He thought he had seen him before.

Rouge stood in back of him ready for the next two. The first was a big grey bird riding on a yellow board. Rouge quickly kicked him three times to knock him off his board.

The grey bird went flying in the air, but successfully grabbed on to the purple bird's purple board.

The grey bird's board hit the ground.

Charmy flew up to it and examined a bronze medallion on the bottom of the board with some sort of symbol that he didn't understand at the moment.

Rouge watched as the two got away, "Shit!" She turned to Shadow, "They're getting away!"

Shadow stared at the board for a second then ran up to it. He grabbed it, threw it in the air and jumped on it. Once he was riding it, he had a difficult time maintaining his balance though he remembered riding on extreme gear before. He speeded up on the board and flew pass the purple and grey bird. He quickly caught up with the green bird in no time.

The bird looked back and saw him coming beside him, 'He just won't quit.'

Shadow was then beside him. He held his hand in the air and yellow spear came out of it, "Chaos Spear!" The yellow spear was headed for the green bird's board, but he jumped and the spear missed.

The bird began to laugh, "Is that all you got?" The bird jumped in the air and then a blue light hit Shadow and knocked him off the board. Shadow fell on the road with the yellow board dropping beside him.

The green bird looked back at the black hedgehog, "Humph, you're gonna have to do better than that to keep up with me!" The green bird and the rest of his gang were off with a Chaos Emerald in their possession.

Rouge helped Shadow off the ground, "You okay, Shad?"

Shadow sighed, "Fine."

Charmy picked up the yellow board that the grey bird was using, "Too bad they got away."

Shadow smirked, "I have a feeling this will be one hell of a vacation."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**OLD RIVALS**

Later on the Babylon Airship, Jet was in his office staring at the small clear cube in his hands while Wave was sitting on his lap with a white Chaos Emerald in hers.

Jet smiled, "Now that we have this Babylon Control Box, do you know what to do with it?"

Wave shrugged, "No."

Jet sighed, "This sucks. We have something valuable from our ancestors, but we don't know what it does. What kind of thieves are we?"

"Stupid ones", Storm said as he came in the room for some reason.

Wave looked at the albatross, "What do you want?"

Storm answered, "Some guy came here wanting to see you."

"Yes I did." A voice said from the doorway.

The three birds looked over and saw a egg-shaped man leaning against the wall. He didn't look like a threat.

"What are you doing here!" Jet shouted.

"I was looking for the rider known as the Legendary Wind Master are you him?"

Jet nodded slightly, "Yeah."

The man laughed, "Good because I'm starting something called the Ex World Grand Prix."

Jet thought it wasn't a big deal, "So?"

"You have the Babylon Control Box right?"

Jet nodded, "Yeah."

"You don't know what it's for do you?"

Jet shook his head slightly.

The man once again laughed, "This is your lucky night. I Dr. Eggman have all the answers for you."

"Dr. Eggman?" Wave said.

"Yes the greatest evil genius of all time."

Jet sighed, "Quit bragging about yourself and tell us about the Babylon Control Box already!"

"All right! The Babylon Control Box can bring forth Babylon Garden and along with it an even greater treasure."

"Treasure!" Storm shouted.

Wave looked over to Jet, "Jet?"

Jet shook his head, "I don't know. I don't like this guy."

"Come on Jet, you can trust me. Once you've won the Ex World Grand Prix the reward will be Chaos Emeralds and you'll need those Chaos Emeralds to work the Babylon Control Box."

Jet jumped out of his chair, "That changes everything! Sign me up, fatty!"

Eggman was a little upset from Jet's comment. He held out his hand, "All you need to do is to give me a Chaos Emerald."

Jet looked over to Wave and made a nod.

Wave slowly placed the white emerald in his hand.

Later in a garage, Charmy was looking at the yellow board with happiness, "Amazing, I've never seen this type of technology before. It looks so advanced."

"That's because their number one sport here is air boarding", Shadow said.

"Actually the boards are called Extreme Gear", Rouge said.

"Whatever they both float. What's the difference?"

Rouge walked over to Charmy making three Extreme Gears. One board was black, the second one was purple, and the third one was yellow except with a different design from the board the grey bird dropped. "What are you doing, Charmy?"

Charmy faced her, "I'm making Extreme Gears for us just in case we need them and who knows maybe we can catch those thieves with these."

Shadow grabbed the black board and stared at it, "We'll catch those thieves in no time."

Rouge sighed, "Some vacation this turned out to be."

Shadow held Rouge around her waist, "It was ruined from the beginning. Charmy just had to come along didn't he?"

"Is it my fault that he's too damn annoying?"

Charmy looked over to Rouge, "I heard that!"

That next day in Metal City, Shadow, Rouge, and Charmy were looking around for the three thieves.

"Do you see them?" Shadow asked Charmy.

Charmy shook his head, "No."

Rouge placed her hands on her hips, "What makes you think they'll just appear out of nowhere?"

Then they all heard a laugh coming from the giant advertising monitor beside them. They all looked on the screen and saw a man wearing a red coat with a brown mustache and dark thick lense glasses concealing his eyes.

Shadow just stared at him, "Who's the ugly fat bastard?"

The man spoke, "Greetings racers! I am Dr. Eggman the host of the Ex World Grand Prix. At the Ex World Grand Prix racers will go against each other to compete for the ultimate prize." The screen showed a picture of a blue Chaos Emerald.

Charmy's eyes widened, "A Chaos Emerald!"

Eggman had continued, "That's right racers, all seven Chaos Emeralds will be yours if you come out on top. And remember anything goes." Then the monitor had showed its usual advertising of the finest Extreme Gear.

Rouge turned to Shadow, "What do we do, hon?"

Shadow clenched his fist, "We're gonna enter the Ex World Grand Prix." He heard a laugh coming from behind him. He turned around and saw three birds approach them. Shadow's eyes widened, "No way! You're the three thieves from last night!"

The green bird sighed, "I thought I saw you before, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow stood confused, "What? What are you talking about?"

"It's me Jet, Wave, and Storm remember?"

It all came back to Rouge, "Jet, I can't believe you're here. It's been awhile huh?"

Wave smiled at Rouge, "A long while."

This was Charmy's first time seeing the three birds, "So you're the Babylon Rogues Shadow's been talking about."

Shadow glared at Jet, "So what's the deal? You stole a Chaos Emerald last night. Was it worth getting into the Ex World Grand Prix?"

Jet smirked, "Heh, I guess I forgot to mention that the Babylon Rogues are a band of thieves."

"Thieves?"

Jet nodded, "If you think you're gonna stop us from getting the Chaos Emeralds, you're sadly mistaken." Jet turned to Wave and Storm, "Let's go." Jet walked away with Wave and Storm following.

Charmy faced Shadow with confusion, "I thought they were easy to get along with?"

"They changed a lot since the last time we saw them", Shadow thought Jet had completely forgot the way that he helped him last time.

Rouge took out her purple Extreme Gear, "Enough slacking around. We got Chaos Emeralds to win."

**A/N: If some of you are thinking that this fic is somewhat similar to the Sonic Riders video game you're right. Sorry, I forgot to mention this earlier.Anyway look out for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE EX WORLD GRAND PRIX BEGINS**

Wave ran up to Jet, "Jet, Shadow is our friend remember?"

Jet turned to Wave, "You can say that, but he's a cop and he'll turn us in for stealing a Chaos Emerald."

"Actually boss, he's a detective", Storm corrected.

"Shut up, Storm!" Jet shouted.

Wave had agreed with him, "I guess you're right."

Jet took her hand, "Don't worry about it. After we get the treasure of Babylon we're gonna be rich."

Wave smiled at him and kissed him.

Storm covered his eyes, "Nasty! D-don't do t-that!"

Later at the race, Shadow, Rouge, and Charmy were at a waterfall deciding who will compete first.

Charmy sighed, "I'll go." He tightened his grip around his yellow board.

Rouge was worried about him since this would be his first time riding with Extreme Gear, "Be careful, Charmy."

Charmy smiled, "I can do it, I just know it."

Shadow glared at the bee, "You'd better win. Those Chaos Emeralds are important."

"I'll try."

"Trying won't be good enough."

Rouge faced Shadow in anger, "Shadow, leave the boy alone! We didn't yell at you for losing sight of the Babylon Rogues."

Shadow crossed his arms, "That was different."

They all saw Wave coming towards them with laughter. "You fools make me laugh."

Rouge was getting mad because of Wave's attitude, "What are you laughing about?"

"You of course. You trying to enter the race with that piece of shit? That's just pathetic. I can't believe you let this little runt make your Extreme Gears."

"My Extreme Gear is probably worth something", Charmy knew his Extreme Gear wasn't as good as hers.

"You mean worth nothing!" Wave bursted out laughing. "By the way good luck in the race. I know you'll need it, runt." She began to walk away laughing.

Charmy looked down to the ground with sadness.

Shadow couldn't believe that Wave had said those things to Charmy, "That was so wrong."

Rouge placed her hand on Charmy's shoulder, "Don't listen to her, Charmy. Show her what your Extreme Gear can really do."

Charmy put his goggles over his eyes and rode on his Extreme Gear towards the race. Once Charmy got there, he saw Wave putting her yellow lense glasses over her eyes. She looked over to him and smiled, but it didn't look friendly. Charmy looked over to the sidelines and saw Shadow and Rouge supporting him while Jet and Storm were supporting Wave.

There was only one lap around the track considering Charmy and Wave were the only two racing.

When the clock had counted down to one, Charmy and Wave bursted from the starting line. They were both heading down a large hill. It kinda scared Charmy to go down that steep hill, but he did it anyway. While going down the hill he quickly caught up with Wave.

Wave couldn't believe Charmy had caught up with her so fast. She took out her huge wrench and tried to hit Charmy with it.

Charmy was too busy trying to keep his balance on his board, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to hit you. Keep still, runt." Wave once again swung her wrench at Charmy.

Charmy moved to the side avoiding Wave's wrench. Charmy faced her with a glare, 'That girl's trying to kill me! I'm gonna win this race fair and square.'

They were on their way to the finish line.

Charmy had boosted and made his way easily to the finish line.

Shadow and Rouge ran up to Charmy.

"You won, Charmy!" Rouge shouted.

"Only two more races to go and those Chaos Emeralds will be ours", Shadow said.

Charmy was panting heavily, "That woman was insane! She tried to slaughter me with a gigantic wrench!"

Jet and Storm ran up to Wave with sadness.

Wave kneeled to the ground and hit it with her fist, "I lost. I can't believe I lost."

"Who sucks now, Wave", Storm said.

Jet glared at him and hit him in the arm, "Shut up!" Jet kneeled down towards Wave and kissed her forehead, "You tried and it's okay that you lost. Next time you'll need to try harder."

Wave looked up at Jet, "You're not mad?"

Jet helped her off the ground and looked into her blue eyes, "Of course not. I promise you, I'll win the Ex World Grand Prix for you."

"Oh, Jet", she tightly hugged him.

Storm turned his back, "How disgusting..." he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**STORM'S CHANCE**

That next day on the Babylon Airship in Jet's office, Wave was sitting on Jet's lap looking at the mysterious Babylon Control Box. Jet admired her looking at the crystal clear cube. 'Maybe I should ask her...' He almost pulled out a small black box until Storm came rushing into the room.

"Boss! Boss!"

Jet faced him in anger, "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"S-sorry, I just came to tell you that the race is almost starting. We have to go."

Wave got off of Jet and put the small cube in her pants pocket, "I'll keep it safe for now."

Jet nodded, "I trust you."

Storm stomped his foot, "Come on!"

When the Babylon Rogues got to the race they saw Shadow, Rouge, and Charmy waiting for them. Storm walked up to them, "Which one of you is going?"

"I am", Rouge said.

Storm started to laugh, "You? Sorry to say this to a girl, but you're going down."

Rouge was full of anger, "What did you say, tubby!" She was about to hit him until Shadow and Charmy held her back.

"Save your energy for the race!" Shadow shouted.

Charmy held her by her arm, "She seems kinda hyped up."

"More like pissed off."

When the race was ready to start, Storm placed his small goggles over his head. "I'm gonna win!" He looked confident.

Rouge had a strong feeling that she was going to lose. His Extreme Gear looked better than ever since he had lost his old one.

When the clock counted down to one Storm and Rouge took off with a great start.

Rouge was ahead and Storm was only behind her by an inch.

Storm smirked meaning he had an idea. He was beside Rouge and then out of nowhere he took his board and slammed it against hers.

Rouge lost her balance and fell off her board. She landed on the ground with her board falling beside her. "That big stupid bird!" She shouted.

"Cheater!" Charmy shouted.

"Rouge, get up! He's headed for the finish line!" Shadow knew it would be too late. Storm was going to win.

By the time Rouge got back on her board, Storm had already won. When she crossed the finish line, she forcefully threw her board on the ground. "I can't believe I lost!"

Shadow placed his hand on her shoulder.

Rouge looked over to him, "I'm sorry, Shadow."

Shadow tried to smile, "You lost and it's okay. Don't worry I'll win the next race. The Babylon Rogues won't get their hands on those Chaos Emeralds."

"Don't be so sure, hedgehog", a voice said behind him.

Shadow looked behind him and saw a green hawk with a serious look on his face, "Jet..."

"I'll make sure you're the next to lose", Jet walked away with Storm and Wave following.

Shadow glared, "We'll see about that."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE FINAL RACE**

The next day came and Shadow was getting prepared for the final race.

"Be careful, Shadow. This is our only chance of winning those Chaos Emeralds", Charmy said.

Shadow sighed, "You think I don't know that?"

"You nervous?" Rouge asked.

Shadow shook his head, "Not really. I'm feeling pretty confident."

Charmy looked around for the Babylon Rogues, but didn't see them yet, "Why do I have a feeling that something bad will happen."

Rouge placed her hand on Charmy's shoulder, "Nothing bad will happen. Everything's gonna be okay."

"So you think", a purple bird said as she approached them with Jet and Storm.

Rouge gritted her teeth, "You're one cruel bitch."

Wave smiled, "Thanks for the compliment."

Rouge just got madder and madder with her.

Jet walked up to Shadow, "You ready to do this?"

Shadow smirked, "You bet."

Wave's red ball on her necklace started to beep. She touched it and then it stopped beeping. She faced Jet, "Jet, the race."

Jet still had his attention on Shadow, "I'll see you at the starting line." He left with Wave and Storm following.

Shadow clenched his fists. He looked back at Rouge and Charmy, "Let's go."

When they got to the race Shadow placed his blue lense sunglasses over his eyes and Jet put his yellow lense goggles over his eyes. The clock counted down to one and Shadow and Jet took off from the stating line at amazing speed. From the looks of it they were both very good at handling Extreme Gear.

Jet had went faster and went ahead of Shadow.

Shadow held out his hand and a yellow light came from it and hit Jet's board.

Jet almost fell off his board, but he kept his balance. He looked back at Shadow, "So you wanna play like that huh?" He jumped off his board and into the air with a blue light surrounding him. The blue light came at Shadow and almost hit him, but Shadow moved over to the side.

Shadow looked back at Jet getting back on his board and speeded up by taking this advantage.

Once Jet got back on his board he saw Shadow about to cross the finish line. He couldn't believe he was going to lose, "No! I can't lose!" He shouted while he was trying to catch up.

Wave was behind a boulder watching Shadow pass by. She held a small detonator in her hand. She smirked and pushed the button on top of the detonator.

All of a sudden Shadow's board blew up. He fell on the ground a little injured from the fall.

Jet then easily crossed the finish line.

Shadow angrily hit the ground with his fist.

Jet walked up to him and laughed, "The dirt suits you well, Detective Hedgehog."

Shadow looked up to him in rage, "You can't do that!"

"You heard the fat guy didn't you? Anything goes even blowing up your opponents Extreme Gear." He then walked up to Wave and she handed him the Babylon Control Box. While Jet walked towards the Chaos Emeralds, Rouge and Charmy ran over to Shadow and helped him up.

Rouge hugged Shadow, "Are you okay?"

Shadow gritted his teeth, "Fine, but Jet won. He's got the Chaos Emeralds."

Charmy stomped his foot on the ground, "No fair!"

Jet held the small clear cube in his hand as all seven Chaos Emeralds surrounded him. The light from the Chaos Emeralds touched the cube and the cube gave off a small white light that was headed for the Sand Ruins. Jet then saw a huge platform arising from the sand with the buildings on it completely destroyed. As the platform hovered above the ground Jet's mouth had hung open, "It's...Babylon Garden..." While he had his attention on his former homeland, the Babylon Control Box had disappeared from his hand. "What?" He looked over to Eggman holding the Babylon Control Box in his hands while he was riding his Egg Mobile.

Eggman laughed, "Now I can get the treasure of Babylon."

Wave was full of rage, "That fat bastard! He lied!" She jumped on the back of his Egg Mobile as Eggman flew towards Babylon Garden with Wave and the key to Babylon.

Jet clenched his fists, "Not only did he take the key to Babylon, but he took my girlfriend too."

Storm ran up to him, "Boss, we gotta stop him!"

Jet threw his board on the ground and got on it.

Shadow ran up to him, "Wait Jet, we wanna help too."

Jet faced him, "Why do you wanna help us? I screwed our friendship up."

"You just wanted the treasure of Babylon right? You just got grumpy because of that treasure."

"So you're forgiving me?"

Shadow nodded, "Of course, but we gotta save Wave together."

Jet smiled, "Let's do it."

Afterwards they all went after Eggman hoping that Wave was still okay.

**N/A: Just a heads up that the next chapter will contain spoilers. Sorry I'm doing this, but I had to remake Sonic Riders with Shadow, Charmy, and Rouge.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**THE TREASURE OF BABYLON REVELED**

Later at Babylon Garden, Eggman tightened his grip around Wave's wrist as he was leading her towards a huge door.

Wave hit Eggman in his arm, "Hey fat ass knock it off!"

Eggman faced her with annoyance, "Shut up and cooperate so I can get the treasure of Babylon!"

"That treasure belongs to Jet!" She shouted.

"I said shut up, girl!" He jerked her arm once more.

"Stop that hurts!" Wave tried to pull away, but Eggman wouldn't ease up on his tight grip.

Eggman stopped at the huge door and pulled out the Babylon Control Box. He held it up at the door and the door suddenly opened. Eggman quickly pulled on Waves's wrist again, "Come on!"

Once they were in the building they saw a blue treasure chest. Eggman smiled with excitement, "The treasure of Babylon Garden!" He walked over towards it ready to open it, until he heard a voice behind him.

"Don't touch it!" A cold voice said.

Eggman turned and saw Shadow and the rest, "You!"

Wave saw Jet with a face full of anger, "Jet!" She shouted with tears.

"Wave!" Jet glared at Eggman, "Let her go!"

Eggman took out a small red gun and pointed it at Wave's head, "I don't think so."

"Don't hurt her!"

"It's her or the treasure."

Jet sighed, "Fine...just don't hurt her..."

Eggman threw her towards Jet.

Jet caught her in his arms, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but the treasure..."

Eggman walked towards the chest and opened it. He saw nothing in it but a rolled up cloth. "Huh?" Eggman took the cloth out of the chest and unrolled it. The piece of cloth looked like a carpet with very detailed designs on it. "What the hell? What is this?"

Rouge examined it, "It looks like a carpet."

"A what!" Eggman dropped the carpet on the floor, "I can't believe I held the Ex World Grand Prix for this-this piece of junk!" Eggman then fainted on the floor.

"Is that really the treasure of Babylon?" Charmy wondered.

As Shadow picked the carpet off the floor, the carpet all of a sudden hovered above the ground. "What's it doing?"

Storm gasped, "It's magic!"

Wave placed her hands on her hips, "Are you saying this carpet is a magic carpet?"

Jet jumped on the carpet and sat on it. He started to laugh and faced his gang, "It's a magic carpet all right."

Shadow faced Jet, "Are you leaving?"

Jet nodded, "It's best to. Me and the guys got business to take care of and we can't let no one get in the way."

"It's your life."

Wave got on the carpet as well holding Jet close.

Storm was about to get on it.

"Hold on Storm, this thing may have a weight limit."

Storm crossed his arms in anger and glared at Jet.

Jet began to laugh, "Just kidding, get on."

Storm calmed down and got on the carpet.

As Jet, Wave, and Storm left with the magic carpet, Shadow, Rouge, and Charmy said their goodbyes.

Rouge leaned on Shadow, "You think we'll see them again?"

Shadow smiled, "I have a strong feeling we will."

Meanwhile the Babylon Rogues were using the magic carpet to fly in the orange sky.

Storm had his back turned not facing Jet and Wave. It seemed that he was thinking about something.

Wave looked into Jet's blue eyes. He seemed sad to her, "Sorry about your treasure, Jet."

Jet faced her, "What do you mean? I just realized that I had my treasure all along."

Wave's eyes widened, "What? What was that?"

Jet warmly smiled at her, "You."

Wave leaned towards his warm body and hugged him, "Jet...I love you."

Jet hugged her back, "I do too." While he was hugging her, he heard a whisper from Storm.

"Do it", Storm had said.

Jet then took out a small black box and showed it to Wave.

Wave gasped, "...Jet..."

Jet took a deep breath and opened the box. The box contained a small engagement ring loaded with diamonds on the top. "Wave...will you marry me?"

Wave was all of a sudden full of happiness. She bursted into tears and nodded, "Of course I will."

Jet smiled happily as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

Wave embraced around Jet and kissed him with tears still flowing down her cheeks.

Storm sighed and turned his head, "Jet...the things I do for your happiness."


End file.
